


New to Gotham

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arkham Asylum, Batman References, Beginnings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd
Summary: It gets better I promise.





	1. Nice to Meet You

It was a dark night in Gotham City as you walked home from your job as a bartender. You couldn't complain, bartending wasn't all bad after all, you were new to Gotham City. You moved in a couple of months ago and were adjusting to the city. While walking home you see a couple of guys in an alley way as you walked by, making sure not make eye contact.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" One of the guys asked as they started to follow you.You just stayed quiet and walked faster. "Aw, come on baby you can talk to us. A pretty little thing like your self shouldn't walk out here this late at night." Another one said.

After that you just started running as they followed in quickly. They finally caught up to you and grabbed you by your arms. "You'd better let me go!" You yell. "Not so fast doll face."A third guy said. 

You saw that there were five of them and only one of you. One of them tried to cover your mouth when you kicked him in the gut. "Ah! Kill the bitch!" The one on your right yelled as you quickly got out of their grasp and started to fight them. You may be smaller than them, but you weren't some damsel in distress. You had already beaten down two of the guys when all of a sudden, a certain caped crusader came in and took down the other three.

"Oh this is unbelievable." You say to yourself as you look at Batman right in front of you. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. You just nod and look at the men on the ground. "Thanks for the help...But I can take care of myself." You say as you pull a strand of your (h/c) hair and put it behind your ear. "Sure you can." He says as you watch him leave.

\-------same year on New Year's Day---------

The place you worked at was filled with a party hosted by none other than Bruce Wayne. It was very busy and you have been working since 2:30 p.m. and remembered that you were cleaning afterwards. You were just serving up drinks with your friend (Friend's name), when you saw a bunch of women around Bruce at one of the seats at the bar. "What can I get you Mr.Wayne?" You asked. "Just get me a couple of glasses of champagne ready for the count down for my lovely guests." He smirks and looks around the hoard of women surrounding him. "Right away." You replied.

'God I can't stand these billionaires , sleezy and always surrounding themselves with gorgeous women money can buy.' You thought to yourself.

You see the clock as it was only one more minute till midnight. You got the drinks to Bruce Wayne and his other guests as they all counted down. 

"3...2..1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered and you finally got a break in the back for a couple of minutes.

You got back to work. Your (h/c) hair out of its ponytail, (e/c) showing you've had a long day at work, and your uniform a bit messy.

It was at 2:27 a.m. when all the guests finally left. You started cleaning up, getting all the empty bottles and tossing them in the trash. You washed all the glasses used by guests and that took about the rest of the hour. Finally you were done with the place and just wiped down the rest of the tables when a certain billionaire came up and tapped your shoulder. 

Suddenly you threw a punch, but it was caught by Bruce mid swing. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said and looked at you. "No it's fine, just thought I was the only one in here." You say as you retract your wrist. "Is there anything you need Mr.Wayne?" He smiles just a little and shakes his head."Here's something for serving the party." He hands you six-hundred dollars and your eyes widen. "Th-thank you Mr.Wayne." You look at the money in your hand. "Please call me Bruce, and maybe if your not working, you would like to go out some time." He says and you blush.

"What? You're serious..I thought you date supermodels or something." Your a bit shocked and he lightly chuckles. "Well not that I don't mind, but maybe I'd like to get to know you. So a yes?" You look into his blue eyes and nod.

"Sure, that'd be great."


	2. The Date

It has been two weeks since Bruce Wayne has asked you out. You finally got a day off, and was currently getting ready for your date. You wore a (f/c) cocktail dress with a pair of matching flats. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was curled a bit, and you wore a single sapphire necklace you got from your brother, before he left you when you were younger.

As you made your way downstairs, you saw a limousine parked in front of your apartment complex. You looked at it amazed, as a man came out from the front and escorted you into the vehicle. You saw Bruce sitting there wearing a black suit and a blue tie, smiling towards you.

"Hello (y/n), You look lovely this evening." You roll your eyes and sit next to him.

"Is that what you say to all your dates." Was your reply when he you heard him chuckle. "That's why I like you. Not afraid to speak your mind." You blush a little at the compliment as you and Bruce get to know each other a little better during the entire ride.

\--------Time Skip to Date/party---------

Ever since you got to the party, all you got were dirty looks from other women and people whispering.

"It's alright (y/n), they're just jealous." Bruce whispers to you and you nod.

"Alright well-" You were cut off by your phone ringing. You checked who it was and it was (friend's name) calling you.

"Will you excuse me please." You say as you walk to the balcony and answer your phone.

"Hey, I'm kinda busy at the moment with a date right now." (Friend's name) started asking a bunch of questions and bugging to see who was your date.

"Come on, put me on video chat and let me see god dammit....pleeease!" (Friend's name)bsays a bit loud.

"I don't mind at all." You hear Bruce behind you and you jump a bit.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" You blush a little and Bruce smirks a bit.

"Is that him?...Video chat....now." (Friend's name) says excitedly. You sigh and set up the video chat. "Can you see me?" You ask. "Clear as day..now where is he?" She asked as you turn your phone around and show her Bruce.

"No Fucking way....Bruce Wayne?! Lucky!" Bruce smiles and says, "Thanks for the compliment, (y/n) is an amazing person." You turn the camera back to you.

"There (Friend's name)..happy." She replies back. "Yes very, well have fun you two. Byee." She hangs up and you shake your head.

"She seems pretty interesting." Bruce says and you smile. "Yeah, closest and only friend I've got."

Bruce watches you, the moon light makes your (e/c) eyes sparkle, and makes you look even more beautiful.

"Wow." Is all you heard from Bruce. "What?" You ask and look at him. "You just look so...Beautiful." You blush as red as a rose. "Th-thank you Bruce."

You both hadn't notice that you were leaning into each other. Both of your lips were so close to each other until you heard a couple of gun shots. 

"(Y/n) stay here." Bruce says as he goes inside and pushes through the crowd. "Wait." You say as you go inside as well only to see everyone go silent as a bunch of thugs in masks walk in. Everyone backs away as a man walks out of the elevator.

"Well, what do we have here." The man says walking into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise.


	3. Remembrance

"Well what do we have here."The man says walking into the party.  
\-----------------------   
Everyone just looked at his pale face, messy green hair, and scarred red smile cut onto his face. He walked around the party as a woman dressed in red and black with blonde hair followed. "Come on Bozos! Find her!" She said. You stood, thankfully in the back, of the party. 

'Where the hell is Bruce? Who are these people, and who were they looking for?' You cautiously started walking through the crowd and the man stopped and stared at you.

"Crap..." You whispered to yourself. "There you are. Harley...get her."

He said and as you were about to run, but then you saw the strange caped crusader come out and take down the henchmen.

"And here you are." The clowned face man says as he goes over to the Dark knight but was beaten to the ground. "What do you want from her." Batman asks, but was kicked away from the Joker by Harley.

"Not today B-man!" She takes your arm and drags you to the elevator. Joker follows before the doors closed and Batman ran out through the balcony to get to the lobby.

They tie you down and put duct tape on your lips so you wouldn't yell. "Mmph-mp!" Was all you could say when Harley looks down at you. 

"Mistah J? Are you alright...did B-man hurt you?" She tries to comfort him. "Leave that aside...keep your eyes on her." He says a bit harshly. When they got down to the lobby, it seemed surprisingly easy to get out and that's when they shoved you into a truck.

\---Batman's p.o.v.---

He watched them take (Y/n), only to find out where Joker was hiding. 'What does he want with her?' He thought to himself. I saw the truck started to drive so I followed in pursuit it in the bat jet.

\- --Back to your p.o.v---

'What the hell is going on?! What do they want from me? I haven't done anything!'

You thought in the back of he large truck with Harley next to you and the Joker across.   
"So (Y/n)..I see you're adjusting to Gotham well." Joker says and you look at him. Terrified. Harley rips off the duct tape with a ripping sound much to your displeasure.

"Son of a bitch!" You yelled and Harley only pats your head.

"You never told me she had a dirty mouth Mistah J." He only grinned and laughed a bit. "I didn't know myself Harley..My have the years changed you." You look at him confused. 

"How do you know me?" He only started to laugh again as you started to get mad. That's when the truck had stopped and your mouth was covered with duct tape again.

They made their way into the abandoned building, dragging you to what seemed like a dinning room. They sat you down while you scanned the place for a way out. 

"Harley remove that..there's gonna be some explaining in a bit." The woman nodded and removed the tape again.

"Okay, Welcome home sis!" Harley yelled and you just looked at her even more confused than earlier. "Sis? We're not related. You spat at her.

"By marriage we are. Me and my Puddin'." She says as Joker comes by her side and wraps and arm around the blonde psycho path. 

"Hey (N/n)...you can't forget your brother now can you." The Joker says.

-Time skip through joker explaining on how he went psycho-

"J-jack.." You said tearing up a bit. You just stared at him, not as scared as you were before. "As soon as I became the way I am...I didn't forget everything." He says and cuts you free from the rope. As soon as he did that, Batman came in and started to fight Joker and Harley.


	4. Family Reunion

You couldn't move. You were paralyzed with the shock of finding out that your brother was still alive. He was right there in front of you, even if he had a few screws loose. You watched as the dark knight started to fight with your brother and his wife. The blonde swinging her baseball bat as your brother pulled out a switch blade. While this lead on, you took this as the time to get up and run out of there. So many things going through your mind, your brother's a psycho, Bruce left you back at the party, and why on earth was all this happening to you.

\-----Time skip from you running-----

You finally made it to your apartment complex and just wanted to sleep this night off. Well actually you had been walking home all night, so it was maybe around 4:30 a.m. by the time you made it home. Your dress was messy along with your hair, your shoes were a bit worn out, and your make up made you have a raccoon eyes.

You unlocked the door to your apartment and went inside locking the door after. You dropped your shoes by the door and dragged your sore feet to your bedroom. (Friend's name) and you shared the apartment together, so you guessed she was still asleep and didn't hear you walk in. You got your pajamas and undergarments then went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

After your shower, you got into your pajamas, threw your dress into a hamper and went straight to bed.

\--Bruce's P.o.v--

I sat in the Bat cave looking through a couple of files on (Y/n) and on Joker. It occurred to me that his blood has changed from the chemicals but I did however find a few traces of the same DNA as (Y/n). Sadly now I have to try and find her and explain a couple of things to her about the situation she is in.

\--Flashback from date--

"So (Y/n)..Why don't you tell me about yourself." Bruce says smiling towards you. 

"Well... I did grow up in Gotham, but left when I was 16."you say ,frowning a bit. 

"And why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Bruce encouraged. 

"Just thought it'd be better to travel. My parents weren't what you would call perfect." You remembered the abuse that was shown upon you and your brother. He was the oldest so he got it a lot worse than you did.

"My Brother left earlier though..when I was about maybe 8 years old and he gave me this before he left." You show Bruce the sapphire necklace around your neck.

"That sounds pretty bad. To have to endure pain from the ones that are supposed to protect you." He says feeling a bit sorry for you, but you give him a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry for me Bruce. I'm a lot stronger than I appear." He smiles at you and takes your hand.

"Indeed you are." You blush at the contact and looked towards Bruce. "Well, you know that part of me, what about you." You say smirking and Bruce chuckles slightly.

\--Normal P.o.v--

You slept in and it was already noon. You woke up to the sound someone in the kitchen, which you guessed it was (friend's name) and decided to get up to see her. As you made your way through the hallway,(friend's name) sees you and smiles.

"Well someone did the walk of shame I'm guessing." She said with a sly smirk on her face. You raised your hand and gave her the bird then sat on the couch in the living room.

"No, I walked home at four in the morning and have to buy new flats." You say pointing to the torn up shoes by the door. Your friend turned on the t.v. and put the news on.

"Here last night where Joker and partner Harley Quinn were sighted at a party hosted by none other than millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Witnesses have said that they have harmed no one, but have kidnapped a woman, known to be Bruce Wayne's date."The woman on the screen says, still speaking of what happened last night.

"What?! Why would that creep take you, did he do anything to you (Y/n). Please dear god tell me they hadn't done anything to you." Your friend says taking hold of your shoulders and looking you straight in the eye. "N-no...nothing, but I've gotta tell you what happened while I was kidnapped." Your tone changed.

"Jack my older brother, he's not dead. He is very much alive but he's just a little more 'eccentric'. What I'm saying is, he's the Joker." You wait for her reaction. She just stays quiet and shakes her head.

"Your joking...you seriously can't kid around about something like that (Y/n)."(Friend's name) says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not joking! He told me everything and anything that only me and Jack knew." You say crying. (Friend's name) pulls you into a hug and you wrap your arms around her tightly.


	5. What did I get myself into?

In your embrace with your friend ,there came a knock at the door. You looked at her and she gave you and nod before getting up and opening the door.

"Hello there, does (Y/n) (L/n) live here?" The voice says.It was Bruce with a bouquet of (favorite flowers).

"Uh, yes actually she does.." She looks over to you and you get up to run to your room. (Friend's name) rolls her eyes and opens the door wider for him.

"Come in she'll be out in a bit." (Friend's name) says letting Bruce in.

"Thank you."He walks in and closes the door for (friend's name) while she goes and gets you. He looks around your shared apartments and smiles seeing a photo of you on a camping trip with a group of unknown people. He has a goofy smile on his face thinking of one day he might take you camping. That is if you'd be willingy to go on another date with him.

"Come on (Y/n), he's hot..fix yourself up and go out there." She said trying not to talk so loudly but he could clearly hear you.

"Screw that! I'm not going to go out with some billionaire who leaves their dates when a psycho crashes a party." You whisper/yell at her. She grabs your arm and drags you into the living room with an inhumane strength you never knew she had. 

"What the f-." You were about to yell when you saw Bruce coming up to his feet quickly, and standing there looking at the both of you.

"Well I see this is a bad time, but I came here to apologize for what had happened (Y/n) so I wanted to see if you were alright. I'm guessing you escaped?" He asked, completely concerned about you but with some curiosity that seemed to be staged.

You got out of (Friend's name)'s grip, and went to her room so that you and Bruce could speak privately. "Yeah, ut was pretty much one hell of a night. Possibly one of the worst dates of my life." You say and cross your arms. "Well I'm here to ask that maybe we start over, and go out on a real date. If your willing to want to go out again?" He asks.

You stared at the billionaire and sighed, hoping that you would make the right choice.

"I guess, we'll start over." You say and he smiles towards you.

"Oh, these are for you." Bruce hands you the bouquet and you take them smiling. 

"Thank you Bruce, and I'm happy you cared enough to come look for me, even if I look like crap right now." He chuckles and walks over to you and wraps his arms around you.

"Of course, why wouldn't I care? Even if you do look like crap, you still look beautiful to me." He says reassuringly as you set the flowers aside and wrap your arms around him.


	6. Risky Business

"(Y/n), time to close up."(Friend's name) called to you."Okay, you can meet me back at the apartment."You replied wiping down the last table.Its been a little over a year since you found out your brother's whereabouts, and who he was.You were still with Bruce happy as ever in your relationship.Living in Gotham really did bring back memories both good and bad, but all in all you were pretty happy in life.

You put the last chair up on the table then went to go get your bag.You turned out all the lights and locked the door to the bar then proceeded to walk back to your shared apartment .You've finally adjusted back into the streets ,and learned about how it's changed over the years.

Crime is still a problem ,and there's more weirdos running around trying to take over the city, but they're always kept in line by the Dark Knight himself. You've ran into him a couple of times but only because you would try to sneak around and see your brother.He hasn't questioned it at all when you would turn up and you thought maybe he just thought you were the Joker's favorite victim.

*Batman's P.O.V.*

'(Y/n) (L/n), A.k.a. (Y/n) Napier. Born (D/O/B), raised in an abusive household along with older brother Jack Napier. Left home at the age of 16, lived in (City/State) for a while. Now currently working as a bartender in the, what you would call, the nicer part of Gotham.'

I'm sitting in the Batcave reading through any files I can find on (Y/n), but only few information. 

'Maybe she is purposely getting kidnapped by the Joker to talk with him.' Alfred walks up to me and looks at the computer.

"You know master Wayne, it's understandable why you go to such lengths to wanting to protect her, but this is not really necessary. She seems very capable on holding her own." I look up at him and sigh. 

"I know, but I still don't want to just let go of the fact that she's related to him." I look at the picture of (Y/n) and the Joker.

*Normal P.O.V.*

I took a detour into an abandoned building by the docks and sneak inside. While entering into the building, I spot what I was guessing to be a body guard and walk closer. "Who the hell are you?" he said. The guy looked about 7 foot, buff, and was wearing clown make up that was messy. I ignored the threat and continued on. 

"Listen bitch I didn't say you could-" He stopped midway when you grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Then you kicked his face while holding him down.

"I'm your boss's sister got that." You tried looking and sounding intimidating, and it looks like it worked. 

"Y-yeah! I got it!"You let the terrified man go then proceeded to the giant room where you'd meet your brother.


	7. We've All Got Secrets

"Ah yes. That Wayne guy you're seeing." Your brother says menacingly. You only gulp and shrug towards him. "He isn't a bad guy Jack. Besides, you promised me you wouldn't lay a finger on him." You pouted and he only softened his gaze. "I guess you're right...anything for you."

That made you smile then sigh. "Yes, well it was a great chat but I gotta go. See ya' soon. Also teach your body guard some manners when I'm around." 

~You get home to get ready for your date~

"(Y/n)! Bruce's here!" (Friend's name) called out and let him in. "Sorry Bruce...she always seems to do this whenever she's going out." 

"Its completely understandable." Bruce replies and chats with (Friend's name) while waiting for you. You come out wearing a pair of jeans, (f/c) shirt, leather jacket, and matching boots. You also had your hair in a pony tail with a (f/c) ribbon around it. "Wow..." Bruce gapes at you and smiles. You always seemed to stun him even with the amount of time you both have been dating.

"What, you said we were just going to the manor, nothing big or what not." You raise a brow and smile. You and Bruce just looked at one another until (Friend's name) interrupted the silence. "Okay have this sexual stare down elsewhere and not in front of me, got it?" She jokes and you only blush slightly as Bruce chuckles.

"Alright, let's head out." Bruce takes your hand and leads you down to the car. Once strapped in, you both headed towards Wayne manor.

It was a huge, beautiful place that he pulled up to. The design of the place was just amazing and you have never been to somewhere that extravagant. He smiled at how in aw you were in seeing his home. He parks and helps you get out of the vehicle as you both walk towards the entrance. "(Y/n), welcome to Wayne Manor." He opens the door for you and you enter. It was just as big in the inside as it was on the outside. With good looking furniture and a grand stair case in the center. Bruce leads you to the dining room and you raise a brow.

"Something wrong?" He asks. "I know you do not eat in here Bruce." You point out the long table and smile. "Well, we can join Alfred in the kitchen if you'd like."

That's why Bruce had gone to grow closer to you. You were clearly very intelligent, funny, and caring. He was happy that you weren't the type of girl who wanted him for his wealth or that he was famous. You were with him, because you wanted to be.

"Sounds great to me." You reply and the both of you walk to the kitchen. 

You all ate and were sharing stories or conversing with one another about life and what not. You got to hear a lot about how Bruce was as a child and growing up. You also learned how Alfred was more than just a butler. He was a guardian, and closest friend to Bruce. You've grown close to Alfred as well and thought of him as a soon to be amazing friend. You helped clean up and wiped everything down.

Alfred went off and that just left you and Bruce alone in the living room. You both drank, a lot, earlier and were feeling a bit tired so you both just laid on the couch. You laid on Bruce as he had his arms wrapped around your waist. You've gotten rid of your jacket and boots earlier, so it wasn't really a bother.

"If you're tired, you can stay the night if you'd like." Bruce says and moves his hand to cup your cheek. "Probably the best idea." Was your reply as you both looked into each other's eyes. 

Slowly you both moved in and kissed each other. It started off soft, but began to grow more passionate. When you pulled away, you felt as if your heart was aching. You really were beginning to fall for the man. You leaned in again and kissed him again. You licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, but he denied it. With a smirk, he rolls the both of you so that he was on top and you at the bottom.

"Unfair advantage." You pouted and he leans down to kiss you. Your tongues battled each other for dominance but he won. Everything got heated as his hands began to feel up your sides while you took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room.


	8. Pleasant Surprise

The next thing you know, it's already sunrise. You woke up snuggled next to someone. That someone was Bruce.

You both were in his bed, bare naked and had his arm draped over you as your head laid on his chest. You looked up and saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and didn't want the moment to end. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at you. 

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Good morning." You smiled back.

You turn over so that you laid on your stomach next to him. "So, any plans for today?" He asked. "Nothing but I gotta work at 3 though." He nodded and you got out of bed. You found your undergarments, as Bruce watched you get dressed.

"Do you got anything going on today?" You asked and finally found your pants.

"Just some things to look over about the company, maybe we can meet up for lunch or something." Bruce said and got up to put on a pair of boxers.

"That sounds great." You finish getting dressed and put your hair back up. Bruce walks over to you and wraps his arms around your waist. You turn your head and kiss him as he kissed back. "We're gonna start round three if you keep it up." He smirks. You playfully hit his arm and move out of his grasp.

"Sorry, gotta get going or I won't hear the end of it from (Friend's name)." He smiles. "I'll have Alfred drive you home." He kissed your temple and you smile back.

You head out and see that Alfred was already outside waiting for you in the car and drove you to your apartment.

As you walk in, you hear (Friend's name) in the kitchen making breakfast and listening to music. "Helloooo sweetheart." She shouts out. "Hello dearest." You laugh.

"So how was your little sexual escapade?" (Friend's name) smirks. "A lady never kisses and tells." Was your reply. You go to shower and get dressed for your lunch date.

You soon join (Friend's name) on the couch to watch television as she switches through channels, until she stops on the news.

"This just in, the notorious reptile Killer Croc has escaped Arkham Asylum and is on the loose. Along with other inmates such as Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Bane, and Man-Bat. We just hope that they are soon caught and don't try to cause any havoc in Gotham. That's all I have for today, I'm Vicky Vale, Gotham City News."

"Oh Gotham...you're a very interesting city indeed." You murmured to yourself. "I'm heading out." You get up and put on your coat. "Be careful out there (Y/n). I don't want you to get into any trouble." (Friend's name) says and gives you a sad smile. You smile back and head off to go see your brother.

As soon as you arrive to his hide out, you hear different voices and see that there was a meeting in a room. Inside were all of the criminals from the news.


	9. Deception

You were beyond terrified to see some of Gotham's nightmares under one roof, but kept yourself composed. Bane and Scarecrow were seated next to one another discussing toxins but had there gaze targeted on you. Man-Bat was hanging upside down and from the other side of the room it looks like Killer Croc is eating raw meat. Hopefully not human.

Harley spots you and squeals with delight. "(Y/n)! Come on over and meet the gang! This is Ivy." She introduces a woman with a green pigment to her skin and crimson hair. She looks you over and puts her hand out to you.

"Nice to meet Harley's sister-in-law." She says as you shake her hand. 

"No, the pleasure is all mine." You were keeping your cool even though on the inside you are mentally praying. There is a loud bang and a door opens to reveal your brother holding more blue prints. He is followed by a couple more hench men with crates.

"Oh (Y/n), you're earlier than expected. I wanted to have everything set before you arrived." He gives a quick peck to your temple and starts setting up. Scarecrow is pulling out chemicals from the crates and setting them up at a table.

"I wanted to get an early visit since I'm closing tonight." You stood back with Harley and Ivy, watching the men make a set of different plans. You took a glance at what Scarecrow was doing with the chemicals.

"He's making more of his fear perfume stuff." Harley answers your unasked question. You simply nodded as he began boiling and mixing.

"I don't see why we don't just use the natural toxins I make." Ivy crosses her arms.

"Because your mixtures are weak." Scarecrow looks at her and she glares back.

"I'll show you how weak it can be." She threatens and Harley adds in.

"My money's on Red!" She giggles and Croc steps in growling at the both of them.

"Both of you are nothing without your stupid chemicals." Before anyone could say anything else, Joker steps in between the three.

"Listen, I love a good fight, but we need to go with the plan first then kill one another. Deal?" He smiles between them and the all just backed out of saying anything.

"Well I would love to stay and see what you have planned but I gotta get going. I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon." You get out before anything else could happen. 

\-----*-----*-----*-----

Luckily you had made it to your lunch date on time, you really had to get a car. Bruce was waiting for you at a table and he smile brightly towards you.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in some program with (Friend's Name)." You lied and sat down across from Bruce.

"No don't worry, I was actually early." He reassured you. You nodded and looked over your menus. You both ordered your meals and gave your menus to the waitress.

"So what program was it that you got so caught up on." He asked.

"Oh you know, Golden Girls. (Friend's Name) wants to have another roommate so that we can live like them." You joke and he chuckles.

"Is that right." He says and studies your features. He noticed there was a bit of red at your temple, but did not say anything.

"Yeah, apparently I'm gonna be Rose cause I'm supposedly the ditzy one." You smiled. You saw his eyes shift a bit but paid no mind to it.

"I don't think you're ditzy. Well sometimes a bit scattered brained, but all in all intelligent." He smirks and holds your hand. You lightly slap his hand and shake your head.

"I'm not scattered brained, that would be you. After all, you are a head of a major company. It's no wonder you could juggle it all." You look down at your fingers intertwined with his. He pulls your hand up and kisses it, while looking into your eyes.

"Even if I couldn't, I know I could count on you to help balance that out." You smile and enjoy the rest of your lunch date.


	10. Splitting Headache

Your date with Bruce ended and you just got back to your apartment where (F/n) was already dressed for work. She sat on the couch scrolling through channels.

"How was your date?" She asked not looking up at you.

"It went great. Got you a little something too." You hold out a slice of cheesecake and set it on the counter.

"Oh (Y/n) you do love me!" She grins and goes to put it in the fridge. "Also Mike is gonna be taking over Selina's shift today so hurry up and get dressed. He needs us in earlier for today to help with the storage.You know for a man who looks relaxed he sure does has a stick up his arse."

"I'm not afraid of him or his damn early schedules." You joked and (F/n) chuckled. You got ready within the hour and started your trek to work.

"We're getting close to saving enough for a car soon. Make sure to tell Bruce that's on my Christmas list." (F/n) looked over at you and you chuckled. 

"Okay, I'll let him know. Right after the waffle maker and tickets to Disneyland." You joked.

"Speaking of Bruce, how serious do you think you two are? If you don't mind me asking." (F/n) tone had turned from joking to a little more sober.

"Well, we've been together since January and it's November now. So I would have to say that we've been getting close I guess." You shrug.

"Do you think you love him (Y/n)?" She asks. 

"I've grown to be very fond of Bruce and I can only assume he feels the same way cause he hasn't broken up with me. Why are you concerned?" You look over your shoulder and see her with a stern expression.

"I know you've been going out at night to go see your brother. When you say that you're going to stay at Bruce's, you really do that on most nights. I'm letting you know as a friend that getting involved with people like him will only result in chaos. I understand that he's your brother but is he really? Do you have any idea of what he's capable of?"

"I understand that you're concerned, but Jack wouldn't let anything happen to me. He's just lost himself after what happened with his chemical accident. Besides if he gets out of hand Batman usually swoops in a rains on his parade. What does this have to do with Bruce though?"

"Bruce doesn't have to find out about your blood ties to the Joker, but the least you should do is not get him involved should anything get out of hand. For both of your sakes (Y/n)." She looks back at you with a sad smile and you nod.

"You're right (F/n) I will-what the hell!?" You were now looking ahead at the bar you both worked at and saw people running outside. (F/n) stared at the scene with you , and you saw Man-Bat and Killer Croc breaking furniture and throwing bottles everywhere. Harley and Ivy walked out of the building with a couple of bottles with them. Harley is the first one to spot you and you freeze in panic.

"Look Red! There she is!" She points you out and you tug on (F/n)'s arm.

"Come on let's go." You both made a dash for it until Ivy had you both caught up in vines, and dragged you up to the both of them.

"Now that's just plain rude sis! Imma have to put you and your friend to sleep real quick for a special surprise Mistah J has in store." She hands her bottles to Ivy and grabs her bat.

"You crazy bi-" (F/n) cursed but got whacked in the face.

"Sorry, but no peeking!" Harley then hits you and everything goes black.


	11. What's the matter?

"This isn't what she would want, but I have no say in the matter."

"Oh come on Red! It'll be so much fun!"

You can hear Harley and Ivy talking, but you couldn't see them. There was a blinding white light above you, and your brain feels like it's going to explode with the pressure it has on your skull. You couldn't move either, which means they must have bound you to whatever it was you were laying on. There was a faint smell of chemicals in the air, and your anxiety had started to intensify with each passing moment. You needed to try and get out of here, you and....

'Crap! (F/n) is here too! She has to be...'

"(F/n)?" You mumbled out. Harley must have heard you because she came right up to where your head was positioned and frowned. Her head turned to the other side of you and she shook her head.

"Your friend couldn't pull through. Shame, but what can you do." She grins. You moved your head to where she looked, and in the hospital bed besides yours was your friend with a haunting grin on her face. She was grinning, but you could see the pain around her now lifeless eyes. You turned your head away as a strong wave of nausea hit, then spewed out. Harley dodged in time before it hit her and she gagged.

"Come on now! You're acting a bit dramatic, I know you've seen a dead body before!" She rushes over to get you a towel as Ivy makes her way over to you with a syringe in hand. Harley started to wipe up your mess, and you began to cry.

"Step aside Harl. Your sister-in-law is next." Ivy starts to prep you for the injection, and you begin to thrash around. You kicked, shoved, and tried with all your might, but it was no use.

"I'd stop that if I were you. Your friend's heart stopped and we had to revive her because she had an accelerated heart rate." She finally sticks the needle in. The fluid shot right through your veins, and it felt like you were on fire from the inside out. You screamed for what felt like an eternity and then began to relax.

"Fuck you...Harley please. Jack isn't gonna like what you're doing here.." You felt exhausted as your tried to plead with this woman to let you go.

"Why? He's the one who's attempting this procedure sis. Your friend didn't last that long, but Mistah J knows you're stronger than that." Just as she said this, your brother walks right into the room and makes his way over to the three of you.

"Glad to see your heart didn't stop (Nickname). I'll take it from here girls, make sure the flying rat doesn't interrupt. This is a family affair." They left the two of you alone and Joker walks to where your head is positioned. 

" Let's take a stroll (Y/n)." He begins to roll your bed out the double doors. 

The place looked to be a factory set up with catwalks, rusty machines, and giant vats. You and Joker were approaching very slowly to an elevator, then enters them. You looked up to him, and he looked down at you. He reached his hand down to wipe away your tears, and frowned.

"Come now, stop that. It will be glorious, I promise! Think about it (Y/n)! I will be the King, Harley the Queen, and you will be our newest addition of the Royal Family!" He exclaims, as the elevator comes to a stop. Ahead of you was one of the catwalks you saw, but underneath were the vats of chemicals. You tried to struggle more, but it was no use. You felt your heart beating out of your chest, and there was a ringing in your ears as your brother rambled on and on about this so called masterpiece of his. He was really going to kill you. The one person you thought that would protect you was going to be the one to hurt you the worst. Your arms and legs were numb, and you shook your head frantically as he had taken you closer to the ledge of one of the vats. The fumes were intoxicating and the Joker pulled out a pocket knife and taken your restraints off.

"Jack, Jack, no. No, No ,NO! Stop!" He lifts you up in his arms. "Just accept it." He says.

"STOP!" He flings your body over and into the chemicals.

The last thing you saw was your brother laughing maniacally, and the Dark Knight reaching out for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a long time ago and I plan to finish it! I AM DETERMINED


End file.
